<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>melhor do que parece by poxariel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923214">melhor do que parece</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poxariel/pseuds/poxariel'>poxariel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Camboy Oh Sehun, Camming, Cock Rings, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, i will never ever write something like this anymore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:02:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poxariel/pseuds/poxariel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun é um camboy muito famoso no ramo. Um dia, um dos garotos mais quietos e discretos da sua turma na faculdade o envia um email: ''Me ensine a ser bom nisso como você, por favor.'' Em anexo, uma foto do rapaz de cueca, choker e orelhinhas de gato.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>melhor do que parece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Plot #92</p><p>Esse plot foi um desafio enorme, confesso que tive vários problemas internos com a conclusão dele porque toda pessoa que escreve sabe que, em algum momento, o bloqueio criativo ataca e aí é só ladeira abaixo... no entanto, foi uma surpresa enorme eu ter gostado tanto do resultado final! Então agradeço bastante a quem o doou e também peço desculpas porque sinto que não fiz jus à sua ideia... mas queria também agradeço demais ao pessoal da administração do fest, que foi extremamente compreensivo comigo. No mais, espero que todos tenham uma ótima leitura e muitíssima boa sorte tentando descobrir quem sou eu!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> Era tarde da noite de uma sexta-feira escura quando Sehun ouviu o despertador tocar. Não sabia exatamente a que horas caiu no sono, muito menos tinha uma certeza exata de que horas eram aquela, sentindo a claridade escassa da lua entrar pela janela aberta do quarto.</p><p> Esfregou o rosto com uma mão, a outra indo procurar pelo relógio que tocava ininterruptamente, desligando-o em seguida para só então se virar, deitando-se de barriga pra cima. Respirou fundo, tentando se lembrar vagamente em que dia da semana estava, afinal.</p><p> Quando pegou seu celular, viu que tinha uma mensagem da mãe e sorriu amargo.</p><p> Tinha sido expulso de casa muito cedo por preferir um pau enterrado no rabo; aquela foi provavelmente a pior época de sua vida, teve que pedir abrigo a Jongin, que o havia ajudado sem nem pestanejar. Agradecia <em>muito</em> pelo melhor amigo que tinha, pois, sem ele, àquela altura do campeonato, não sabia o que teria sido de sua vida. As coisas não foram exatamente fáceis no início, teve de ralar <em>muito</em> pra chegar onde estava, mas não se arrependia nem por um segundo.</p><p> Oh Sehun tinha dezoito anos recém formados quando entrou para a indústria pornográfica. O melhor amigo de infância, Kim Jongin, já fazia parte do ramo e foi quem lhe incentivou a fazê-lo também, lhe ensinando como usar a câmera nos melhores ângulos e quais os melhores horários pra entrar <em>em live</em>, conquistando cada vez mais assinantes assíduos.</p><p> Ele tinha uma página num site muito bem produzida àquela altura, com seus vinte e três anos de idade, e não fazia questão de fazer segredo sobre como mantinha o apartamento pequeno, mas num bom bairro, e a faculdade cara. Fazia uma ideia de que seus colegas deveriam saber sobre seu <em>segredinho</em>, mas não era como se algum deles fosse realmente se atrever a comentar com ele; era atestar que assistiam <em>e pagavam pra ver</em> pornô, coisa que ninguém tinha coragem de fazer.</p><p> Por isso poderia considerar que sua vida era muito boa, sim, levando em consideração todos os pormenores. Tinha uma casa boa, conseguia pagar pelos próprios estudos, suas refeições eram sempre saudáveis e feitas em horários condizentes. Não tinha do que reclamar, no fim das contas.</p><p> Decidiu, então, ignorar a mensagem, apenas dando-se ao trabalho de levantar da cama pra tomar um banho longo e morno, tentando tirar todos os traços de sono do rosto amassado pelas cobertas. Passou rapidamente pela cozinha, pegou uma maçã na geladeira e voltou para o quarto, só então acendendo as luzes do cômodo para, em seguida, dar uma mordida na fruta vermelha que detinha em mãos.</p><p> Sentou-se em seu local habitual de trabalho, a cadeira confortável deixando-o muito mais à vontade até mesmo que sua cama, e ligou o computador, pronto pra postar mais um de seus trabalhos em seu <em>site</em> personalizado. Era sexta-feira, lembrou-se durante o banho. Usualmente, o dia em que postava um de seus vídeos, que sempre deixava pronto, era quarta-feira, mas havia decidido dar um <em>presentinho</em> aos seus fiéis seguidores.</p><p> Aos sábados, pela parte da noite, era quando fazia suas <em>lives</em> especiais, então tinha tempo o suficiente pra descansar dali até lá, de todo modo. Como tinha alguns bons minutos até o horário padrão que costumava tornar seus vídeos disponíveis, decidiu abrir seu <em>email</em>, a fim de checar se havia recebido alguma boa proposta de última hora. Já tinha uma boa quantidade de seguidores, sabia disso, mas nunca era demais.</p><p> Foi quando percebeu um email em particular, com um nome que ele conhecia brevemente. Era de <em>Park Chanyeol</em>, e só tinha uma ideia de quem se tratava porque <em>sabia</em> ter um cara com aquele mesmo nome em sua turma da faculdade.</p><p> Mas o que um cara que usava touquinhas do <em>Pikachu</em> iria querer com Sehun?</p><p> Respirando fundo uma vez, clicou em cima do nome, abrindo a mensagem logo em seguida. Se permitiu erguer uma das sobrancelhas, <em>surpreso</em> demais pra que conseguisse refrear a enxurrada de pensamentos que correram por sua mente ao mesmo tempo. <em>"Me ensine a ser tão bom nisso quanto você, por favor"</em>, era tudo o que dizia, seguido de uma foto anexada.</p><p> O interessante, realmente, era <em>o conteúdo</em> da foto. Chanyeol usava uma <em>chocker</em> preta que mais lembrava uma coleira, orelhinhas felpudas de gato enfeitavam o alto de seus cabelos rosados e a única peça que cobria o corpo alto era uma cuequinha branca que marcava o contorno do pau duro.</p><p> Perguntou-se que tipo de piada de mau gosto era aquela.</p><p> Oras, Park Chanyeol era o garoto mais quieto com quem já havia esbarrado, ele muito provavelmente deveria <em>gaguejar</em> ao conversar com alguém com quem não tinha intimidade, sempre vivendo grudado naquele Baekhyun, os dois sentados nas primeiras fileiras da sala de aula.</p><p> Mas precisava admitir que, de algum modo, ele era <em>muito corajoso</em> por tê-lo enviado aquele tipo de conteúdo nada discreto. O engraçado foi sentir-se <em>interessado</em> ao reparar bem no corpo do garoto. Ele não era malhado, mas tinha ombros visivelmente largos, o abdômen terminando numa pancinha muito adorável, que deu em Sehun vontades de mordê-la.</p><p> Bufando desacreditado, decidiu deixar aquilo pra lá. Não deveria ser importante, afinal.</p><p> O que não esperava era todas as consequências que aquele simples email traria.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> Na segunda-feira pela manhã Chanyeol roía as unhas da mão direita como um meio ineficaz de aplacar a ansiedade que queimava suas entranhas. Baekhyun tagarelava ao seu lado, mas ele já não conseguia prestar tanta atenção, focado demais em fitar Oh Sehun sentado a várias mesas de distância, no refeitório.</p><p> Sentia-se especialmente idiota por ter enviado aquele maldito email, mas não era como se pudesse apagar o que já tinha feito, caramba… Nem ao menos podia se dar ao luxo de esperar que ele <em>não</em> tivesse lido porque, céus, <em>precisava</em> que ele tivesse visto sua mensagem descompensada.</p><p> Tinha vergonha, não pela foto, mas <em>pelo pedido</em> que havia feito quase tão despretensiosamente quanto tentava soar. Ele queria não ter parecido desesperado, mas era exatamente assim que se sentia. Poxa, fazia dois dias inteiros e não havia recebido uma resposta sequer…</p><p> — Chanyeol, cara, tô falando contigo. — Baekhyun reclamou, batendo em sua nuca com a mão aberta. — Sabe há quanto tempo tô tentando chamar tua atenção?</p><p> — Desculpa… tava pensando naquele email que cê falou pra enviar pro Sehun — comentou baixo o suficiente pra que só o amigo escutasse.</p><p> — E aí, ele já respondeu? — perguntou, só recebendo um menear de cabeça em negativa. — Será que foi pra caixa de <em>spam</em> dele?</p><p> — Acho que nunca vou saber. — Suspirou resignado. — Talvez tenha sido melhor assim, sei lá.</p><p> — Você <em>realmente</em> acredita no que ta falando? — Baekhyun se permitiu erguer uma sobrancelha enquanto perguntava ao amigo, rolando os olhos logo em seguida. — Por que não vai até lá e pergunta pra ele? Ele literalmente tá logo ali.</p><p> — O que eu ganho com isso? — Franziu as sobrancelhas.</p><p> — E o que você <em>perde</em> com isso? — retorquiu.</p><p> Aquilo fez Chanyeol pensar. Realmente, não tinha o que perder ou ganhar se só fosse lá fazer uma simples pergunta — talvez perdesse o que lhe restava da dignidade, coisa que já não tinha em muita quantidade àquela altura do campeonato.</p><p> — Certo. Ok. — Respirou fundo uma vez. — Eu vou lá, tá bem? Me deseja sorte.</p><p> Viu Baekhyun erguer ambos os polegares pra cima e aquilo seria o máximo de apoio que teria para o momento, o que já era suficiente por enquanto.</p><p> Chanyeol se aproximou devagar, Sehun o viu chegando, mas não se moveu do lugar. <em>Sabia</em> que era o garoto da foto sugestiva com orelhas de gatinho, até achava que <em>deveria</em> imaginar do que se trataria o assunto, só que ele, honestamente, optou por esperar e ver no que dava.</p><p> — Oi Sehun, posso sentar? — Sehun deu de ombros, fazendo que não se importava enquanto tomava mais um gole do seu café, que, àquela altura, já devia estar frio. — Então... desculpe a inconveniência, mas é que te mandei um email há alguns dias... acho que você não recebeu, mas é bem importante pra mim...</p><p> — Eu recebi, só não tive muito interesse em responder — respondeu, olhando diretamente nos olhos do garoto com moletom largo, fazendo-o franzir o cenho e crispar os lábios. — Achei que pudesse ser uma pegadinha ou algo assim.</p><p> — Ah... — Chanyeol soltou meio sem jeito, mas ainda tentando manter toda a coragem que o levou até ali. — Bom, não era. — Ele até tentou sorrir, mas não soube se conseguiu ou se só fez uma careta estranha. — Eu tenho esse meu amigo, o Baekhyun... na verdade a ideia foi dele, sabe? </p><p> — Por que acha que eu deveria ajudar você? — perguntou, tentando ser o menos grosseiro possível e falhando. — Não sou nenhum professor, garoto, já não faço licenciatura por não me dar bem com a profissão.</p><p> — Você é o único… <em>você sabe</em> que eu conheço, não tenho como pedir ajuda pra mais ninguém — optou por ser sincero.</p><p>  Sentia o olhar analítico sobre si, quase desnudando-o e honestamente esperava que aquela conversa toda acabasse o mais rápido possível porque já começava a se sentir meio desconfortável com o tom usado por Sehun.</p><p> — E por que acha que eu deveria ajudá-lo? — foi incisivo, direto como sempre era.</p><p> — Não acho... — Chanyeol sussurrou, ainda mais sem jeito agora. — Só achei que não tinha nada a perder, por isso resolvi tentar.</p><p> Sehun o observava com cautela, a face lívida não demonstrando nem um pouco dos pensamentos que corriam por sua mente. Se perguntava se valia a pena se meter naquele tipo de situação por uma pessoa que nem sequer conhecia direito, com quem não tinha a menor intimidade.</p><p> Talvez fosse arriscado, talvez nem desse em nada demais... Mas, como o próprio Chanyeol disse, nenhum dos dois tinha nada a perder.</p><p>— Pega as suas coisas então, moleque — ditou, tomando a sobra do café frio. — Vamos pra minha casa.</p><p>— Agora? — assustou-se.</p><p>— Ou o <em>princeso</em> tem algum compromisso inadiável pra essa tarde? — ironizou por puro hábito.</p><p>— Eu tinha aula... — pensou em voz alta. — Mas posso pedir pro Baekhyun anotar o assunto pra mim.</p><p> — Ótimo — sorriu de canto enquanto Chanyeol piscava rápido, ainda um tanto perdido.</p><p> Chanyeol passou a segui-lo de perto, os dois num silêncio ensurdecedor; Chanyeol por repensar todas as suas escolhas de vida, enquanto que Sehun só pensava sobre como tentaria fazer aquilo funcionar, por mais que tivesse ciência de não ter a menor das obrigações sobre aquele garoto.</p><p> Ele era mais alto que o próprio Sehun, usava um moletom preto com algum personagem de anime estampado e uma touca <em>com orelhas</em> cobria os cabelos, um par de óculos quadrados e enormes escondendo metade do rosto. Parecia meio deslocado, mas não inteiramente desconfortável.</p><p> — Certo, só vou precisar passar antes em um lugar, tudo bem pra você? — Chanyeol assentiu com a cabeça, ainda seguindo-o de perto.</p><p>Quando os dois entraram no carro, Sehun no banco do motorista, e Chanyeol, no carona, nenhum dos dois sabia mais como quebrar o clima estranho que se instalou entre eles. Era esquisito porque Chanyeol costumava ser bem tagarela, mas ali, ao lado de Oh Sehun, sentia-se até <em>pequeno</em>, por mais que a diferença de altura fosse óbvia e ele soubesse ser maior.</p><p>Pra quebrar um pouco a tensão, Sehun então decidiu ligar o rádio, deixando na primeira estação que encontrou funcionando, a qual tocava uma de suas músicas favoritas do <em>Two Feet</em>. Sorriu meio contido, conseguindo ignorar a áurea pesada e focar inteiramente na melodia que ecoava por todo o automóvel.</p><p> Chanyeol, por outro lado, não conseguia conter a vontade de olhar o companheiro pelo canto dos olhos, extremamente curioso por estar tão perto de uma pessoa tão <em>desejada</em>, e ele sabia disso porque, bem… seu melhor amigo, Baekhyun, tinha uma conta premium naquele bendito site onde Sehun costumava fazer lives e, tinha que confessar, volta e meia acabava assistindo com o Byun.</p><p> Sempre soube que faziam o mesmo curso, por isso, volta e meia acabavam dividindo a mesma sala por pegarem a mesma disciplina, então não era exatamente estranho estarem no mesmo ambiente, mas… <em>nunca antes</em> esteve ao lado dele, a ponto de escutar sua voz baixa tão de perto, caramba…</p><p>Sabia que jamais estaria realmente preparado para um encontro como aqueles, mas não tinha como adiar sabendo que ele era a <em>única</em> pessoa que conhecia que poderia lhe guiar nos novos caminhos que tanto ansiava trilhar.</p><p> Foi pensando tanto que nem se deu conta de quando o carro parou, só notando o acontecido ao perceber Sehun retirar o cinto de segurança ao seu lado, ficando em dúvida se deveria fazer o mesmo ou se esperaria no carro.</p><p> — Você pode subir comigo, se quiser — falou baixo, mas foi o suficiente pra se fazer audível. — Aliás, acho melhor que suba, acho que posso acabar demorando um pouco. — Chanyeol assentiu outra vez e então Sehun sorriu terno. — Não precisa ter medo de mim, pode responder com a boca, sabe?</p><p> Chanyeol não conseguir esconder a surpresa nos olhos arregalados fez um sorriso aberto se desenhar no rosto bonito de Sehun, deixando-o incrivelmente desconcertado.</p><p> — Desculpe — pediu fraquinho.</p><p> Saíram do carro, Sehun novamente liderando o caminho até a portaria do prédio luxuoso. Se alguém perguntasse a Chanyeol em que lado da cidade estavam, jamais saberia dizer, afinal, dividia um quarto de dormitório com Baekhyun na residência universitária que ficava no campus, de onde mal saía se não fosse pra comer ou ir às aulas.</p><p> Parecia um lugar muito frequentado por Sehun, porém, porque ele passou facilmente pela portaria e logo os dois estavam dentro do elevador, subindo para sabe-se lá qual andar.</p><p>— Só preciso resolver uma coisa com um amigo e aí a gente vai pra minha casa — esclareceu, mesmo que, no fundo, achasse não precisar tanto assim.</p><p> — Não tem problema, não se preocupe. — Assim que respondeu, viu as portas metálicas se abrirem diante de seus olhos.</p><p>Andaram até o final do corredor e nem precisaram tocar a campainha porque Sehun tinha até mesmo o código de entrada. Seja lá quem estivessem indo ver, com certeza era alguém <em>muito </em>próximo de Oh Sehun, do contrário, ele não teria tanta acessibilidade com tamanha facilidade.</p><p> — Achei que você não vinha mais, porra. — Foi a primeiríssima coisa que Chanyeol ouviu quando a porta foi aberta, a segunda sendo: — Quem é o cara?</p><p> — Estudamos juntos. — Sehun foi sucinto. — Esse é o Chanyeol.</p><p> — Jongin — disse enquanto estendia a mão para um aperto cordial, o qual Chanyeol aceitou de bom grado. — Pode ficar à vontade, beleza?</p><p> Assim que Chanyeol se sentou num dos assentos do sofá largo no canto da sala, Sehun puxou o melhor amigo para outro cômodo, deixando o garoto se sentindo momentaneamente acuado, se limitando à distração trazida pelo próprio celular, que tirou do bolso do moletom.</p><p> Enquanto isso, no quarto de Jongin, Sehun se sentava sobre a cama do melhor amigo, cem por cento confortável por já conhecer o lugar muito bem. Jongin tinha um sorrisinho cínico na boca bonita, o qual o mais novo tentava ignorar veementemente, porém falhando ao revirar os olhos quase o suficiente pra fazê-los fugirem das órbitas.</p><p> — Ta de casinho e nem me conta, né? — provocou, dando tapinhas no ombro alheio.</p><p> — Claro que não, cara! — Ele até tentou conter a careta, mas foi inevitável. — Aparentemente ele quer entrar pro <em>camming</em> e me pediu ajuda. E eu meio que aceitei, mesmo me perguntando se essa não é uma má ideia.</p><p> — E por que seria? Ele teve bolas de vir falar com você, não foi?</p><p> — Pois é, ele foi literalmente a única pessoa naquela faculdade inteira que praticamente assumiu me assistir, o que foi estranho, não vou negar… — Suspirou. — Achei que ele pudesse estar tentando tirar uma com a minha cara, sabe? Sei lá, não é o tipo de situação com a qual tô acostumado lidar, você sabe.</p><p> — E você acha que aquele tal de Chanyeol, com aquela cara de otaku, ta tentando tirar uma <em>com a sua</em> cara? — Riu de gargalhar, chegando a encurvar o corpo inteiro pra trás. — Não acho que alguém como ele faria esse tipo de coisa com você e acho que, no fundo, você também pensa assim.</p><p> — Sei lá, a gente “se conhece” — fez aspas com no ar com os dedos — desde que entramos na faculdade, ele realmente não parece ser o tipo de gente que faria algo assim, mas não sei se consigo dar tantos votos de confiança com toda essa facilidade.</p><p> — E por que o trouxe aqui, então?</p><p> Sehun até chegou a abrir a boca pra responder, mas, na verdade, nem ele tinha uma resposta plausível para as próprias ações recentes. Seria muito hipócrita se não dissesse ter ficado minimamente <em>curioso</em> sobre Chanyeol desde aquele bendito email recebido na sexta passada, mas, ainda assim…</p><p> — Pensei em ver até onde ele chegaria com isso tudo. — Deu de ombros. — Ele me mandou um email semana passada. Com uma foto dele.</p><p> — Você não me contou isso, seu safado! — Jongin reclamou, sentando-se ao lado do amigo quase que instantaneamente. — Fala disso direito, Oh Sehun.</p><p> — Foi assim que ele realmente pediu ajuda, antes de chegar em mim hoje no meio da cantina enquanto eu tomava um café.</p><p> — E a foto? — Ergueu uma sobrancelha, claramente interessado.</p><p> — Era uma foto dele usando chocker e orelhinhas de gato, sei lá, acho que o cara gosta de um <em>pet play.</em> — Sorriu de canto, malicioso. — O pau marcado na cueca branca, acho que foi um bônus.</p><p> — O cara te manda <em>um nude</em> e você ainda acha que ele tá tentando te sacanear? Porra, Sehun! </p><p> — E eu lá vou saber, Jongin? — Exasperou-se. — Além do mais, nem era um nude de fato e você sabe.</p><p> — Não, eu não sei.</p><p> — Enfim. — Deu de ombros. — Acha que tô fazendo errado?</p><p> — Olha, por experiência própria, acho que tá ok você estar com receio, sabe? Mas eu honestamente acho que vai ficar tudo bem se você for só legal e ajudar o cara. — Foi o mais sincero possível, tocando outra vez o ombro do melhor amigo. — Você já foi um iniciante assustado como ele, só que teve <em>a sorte</em> de me ter como um ótimo professor. — Sorriu de canto ao receber outro revirar de olhos. — Vai ver o cara só precisa de dinheiro rápido, como você já precisou uma vez.</p><p> — Pensando assim… acho que fui grosso à toa com ele, mais cedo.</p><p> — Se desculpe, ué — falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia no mundo inteiro. — Enfim, você trouxe o pendrive?</p><p> — Claro que trouxe. — Sehun respondeu enquanto procurava pelo objeto no bolso traseiro da calça. — Tem alguns vídeos meus também pra você dar uma olhada depois.</p><p> — Você não acha que eu já tô cansado de ver essa sua bunda branca, não? — Foi o terceiro revirar de olhos que recebeu num espaço de tempo tão curto, o que o fez rir gostoso outra vez, logo sendo acompanhado por Sehun.</p><p> Conversaram ainda sobre mais algumas amenidades até Sehun considerar já ter se demorado demais, saindo do cômodo algum tempo depois pra que pudesse deixar Chanyeol e Jongin se despedirem, por mais que tivessem acabado de se conhecer, de fato.</p><p> Voltaram pro carro no mesmo silêncio de antes, mas, dessa vez, Chanyeol pensava incessantemente sobre ter conhecido outro <em>camboy</em> tão famoso, ou mais, que o próprio Sehun e ainda ter passado tanto tempo sentado no sofá dele. Caramba… Baekhyun <em>morreria</em> quando soubesse que Chanyeol conheceu seu segundo <em>streamer</em> favorito.</p><p> — Eu queria pedir desculpas por mais cedo. — Sehun quebrou o silêncio. — Não foi minha intenção ser tão grosseiro, eu só acabei entrando na defensiva porque achei que você pudesse estar querendo fazer alguma gracinha pro meu lado.</p><p> — Ah… — murmurou, finalmente entendendo o jeito tão fechado de Sehun até aquele momento. — Eu jamais teria coragem de falar sobre isso com você se não precisasse. Digo… não é muito comum caras assistirem… bom…</p><p> — Eu sei — assentiu — Enfim, espero não ter deixado uma impressão tão ruim assim.</p><p> Chanyeol sorriu quando Sehun olhou em sua direção, enquanto esperavam um sinal vermelho ficar verde, e aquele foi o sorriso mais genuíno que já havia se permitido dar a alguém. O restante do caminho foi calmo, sem a tensão pesada de antes sobre os dois porque, após aquela breve conversa, parecia que tudo estava minimamente esclarecido, pelo menos o necessário até o momento.</p><p> Quando chegaram ao prédio que Sehun residia, Chanyeol pôde perceber que não era apenas Jongin que vivia na parte nobre da cidade, por mais que tudo ali parecesse absurdamente discreto e simplista. Quando chegaram ao apartamento, Chanyeol tirou os óculos do rosto, guardando-o cuidadosamente na capa que tinha dentro da mochila, e seguiu Sehun sala adentro, os dois terminando no quarto.</p><p>Sehun indicou que se sentasse na cama presente no cômodo, o que ele fez vagarosamente, com medo de acordar e descobrir que estava dentro de um sonho maluco.</p><p> — Espero que não se ofenda, mas preciso te fazer algumas perguntas… <em>pessoais.</em> — Sehun começou a falar, dobrando as mangas da camisa que vestia até os cotovelos. — Tudo bem pra você?</p><p> — Sem problemas — Chanyeol aquiesceu.</p><p> — Certo. — Puxou a cadeira que ficava de frente pra mesa do computador, onde costumava trabalhar, e a trouxe pra perto da beira da própria cama, onde Chanyeol permanecia sentado. — Sabe que não são apenas mulheres que se interessam por esse tipo de conteúdo, não é?</p><p> — Sei sim, até porque meu melhor amigo também gosta desse tipo de coisa — confirmou, achando melhor ser sincero.</p><p> — Ok, você é hétero, gay, bi…? — Deixou a pergunta no ar.</p><p> — Bi. — Foi simplista.</p><p> — Você tem algum problema com anal? — Foi direto enquanto puxava os próprios cabelos pra trás.</p><p> — Não — respondeu, sentindo as orelhas esquentarem. — Quer dizer, nunca fiz, mas não acho que seria um problema. — Deu de ombros.</p><p> — É virgem? — Então Sehun se levantou outra vez, andando até o guarda-roupas, abrindo duas portas pra que pudesse procurar por algo numa gaveta.</p><p> — Não. — Encolheu-se, se sentindo <em>exposto.</em></p><p> — Enfiaria alguma coisa no rabo, Chanyeol? — Daquela distância, virando a cabeça pra olhá-lo, ele quase conseguia ver o pomo de Adão do garoto subir e descer enquanto ele engolia a seco.</p><p> — Já coloquei um dedo, conta? — Riu fraquinho, <em>quase</em> envergonhado.</p><p> — Hmm… — murmurou, virando-se de frente pra Chanyeol outra vez, voltando a se sentar na cadeira de outrora, agora com uma caixa nas mãos. — Você diria que é uma pessoa <em>experiente</em>?</p><p> — Acho que sim. — Franziu o cenho, pensativo. — Transei com algumas garotas e com o meu melhor amigo, apesar de ter sido só uma vez, quando a gente bebeu demais numa festa…</p><p> Sehun sorriu de canto, achando <em>adorável</em> aquela feição do garoto a sua frente. Abriu a caixa, revirando-a por dentro enquanto procurava o que achava que seria útil naquele dado momento.</p><p> — Tem problemas em ser visto através duma câmera?</p><p> — Não. Na verdade... — Foi rápido em responder. — Na verdade costumo tirar fotos. Como aquela que mandei pra você, eu digo… não mostro pra ninguém, mas deixo guardadas, sabe? Me excita a ideia de alguém ver <em>por engano</em> no meu celular.</p><p> Sehun gostou da resposta, talvez até bem mais do que deveria, mas achou melhor guardar seus pensamentos naquele instante. Respirou fundo, porém, movendo-se outra vez pelo quarto, ficando de pé diante do outro rapaz, olhando-o de cima. Os cabelos de Chanyeol estavam bagunçados pela touca, que foi retirada mais cedo, e ele parecia absurdamente perdido daquele jeito.</p><p> — Estou te fazendo todas essas perguntas pra que eu possa saber a que pé estamos, ok? — perguntou; Chanyeol fez que sim com a cabeça. — Pra ser <em>camboy</em> você precisa entreter seu público e não ter vergonha de se mostrar. Precisa saber que, em algum momento, vão querer te ver completamente nu e, se você não estiver bem com sua nudez, será um grande problema.</p><p> — Certo — assentiu pra mostrar que prestava atenção.</p><p> — Nas suas primeiras lives você vai precisar fazê-las durar o máximo possível, ok? Se elas forem curtas, o público perde o interesse. Em contrapartida, quanto mais longa, mais gente pode te conhecer e se interessar pela sua performance. Você pode escolher temas para as suas lives, mas<em> nunca</em> deixe de interagir com quem tá te assistindo, entendeu?</p><p> — Entendi — assentiu outra vez, fazendo Sehun sentir vontade de fazer carinho em seus cabelos e sussurrar um <em>"muito bem, bom garoto"</em>.</p><p> — Você pode também determinar valores pra fazer coisas. Por exemplo, cada <em>token</em> custa dez centavos de dólares, então você pode, sei lá, propor uma troca, sabe? <em>Cem tokens e eu tiro a blusa</em>, tipo assim. Acho que você deve ter percebido isso enquanto me assistia. — Sorriu de lado, colocando um vibrador pequeno e lubrificante na cama, ao lado da coxa do visitante. — Eu sei que você deve ter visto alguma live minha, não precisa me olhar com essa cara de susto.</p><p> Chanyeol piscou rápido, tentando fugir do olhar incisivo de Sehun. Era verdade que assistia, não negava, mas, honestamente, não esperava escutá-lo comentar sobre isso tão cedo assim.</p><p> — Quero fazer um teste com você, tudo bem? — Voltou a falar, se afastando outra vez pra que pudesse pegar uma de suas câmeras, a menor dentre elas. — Caso se sinta desconfortável comigo, me fale.</p><p> — O que pretende? — perguntou baixo, a voz ainda mais rouca que o usual.</p><p> — Quero te gravar enquanto você usa o vibrador. — Foi direto outra vez, acabando por sorrir terno no momento em que notou o olhar curioso de Chanyeol sobre os objetos sexuais ao seu lado. — Sei que não somos íntimos pra isso, mas é bom que se acostume a ser assistido. O que me diz?</p><p> — Eu tenho que tirar a roupa toda?</p><p> — Fica por sua conta. — Deu de ombros. — Pode ficar com o moletom, mas vai precisar tirar a parte de baixo.</p><p> Chanyeol sentia as orelhas ardendo como nunca antes, céus… queria <em>muito</em> dizer que não estava, de certo modo, interessado no que viria a seguir. <em>Gostava</em> de ser visto, por isso tinha tantas fotos do próprio rabo na galeria do celular. Não se sentia o mais atraente dentre os homens, mas <em>sabia</em> que não era de se jogar fora.</p><p> Então se levantou já chutando os tênis pra fora dos pés e levando as mãos ao botão e zíper da calça, abrindo-os pra que pudesse descer a peça de roupa, o único som presente no cômodo sendo o do tecido roçando sua pele. Ficou um pouco envergonhado ao tirar a cueca porque o pau já estava meio duro e ele <em>sabia</em> que Sehun estava olhando.</p><p> Engoliu a seco ao receber uma sobrancelha erguida, a vontade de esfregar uma coxa contra a outra crescendo na boca do estômago. Prendeu um suspiro no fundo da garganta ao perceber a movimentação de Sehun, que se aproximava o suficiente pra pegar outra vez o vibrador em mãos.</p><p> — Isso é um vibrador que estimula diretamente na próstata, você vai colocar lubrificante nele e depois enfiar no seu rabo, ok? — Chanyeol assentiu com a cabeça. — Talvez incomode um pouco no início, mas prometo que fica bom depois.</p><p> Entregou o objeto na mão do outro rapaz que, naquele momento, percebia ser mais alto. Sehun então se virou pra revirar a caixa outra vez, que, naquele momento, estava disposta sobre a cadeira onde havia se sentado mais cedo. Pegou um anel peniano e o controle do vibrador, voltando-se mais uma vez pra Chanyeol.</p><p> — Isso aqui é um anel peniano, você vai colocar no seu pau e empurrar até a base desse jeito — demonstrou, nos próprios dedos da mão, como ele deveria fazer. — Não vai te impedir de gozar, a função dele é só vibrar e te dar mais prazer.</p><p> Chanyeol assentia com a cabeça enquanto ele falava, tomando o anel nas mãos antes de voltar para a cama. Sentia-se estranhamente <em>quente</em>, os mamilos eriçados por baixo do moletom candente. Como lhe fora dito, abriu o pote de lubrificante e colocou uma boa quantia no vibrador, respirando fundo enquanto olhava o brinquedo sexual todo lambuzado.</p><p> Sem pensar demais, senão talvez desistisse, ficou de joelhos na cama e levou as mãos até a própria bunda, uma delas se ocupando em puxar uma das bandas do próprio rabo a fim de deixá-lo aberto o suficiente pra que pudesse encostar a ponta do vibrador no cu. Fechou os olhos com força, mordendo o lábio ao empurrar o objeto pra dentro.</p><p> Foi estranho, embora fácil <em>e escorregadio</em> por causa do lubrificante; estar preenchido era uma sensação nova, mesmo embora já tivesse se dedado antes. Sentou-se sobre as próprias panturrilhas, rebolando os quadris pros lados, tentando sentir melhor.</p><p> — Tudo bem? — Sehun perguntou ao que Chanyeol confirmou com a cabeça. — Agora coloca o anel.</p><p> Chanyeol obedeceu, fazendo exatamente como lhe havia sido ensinado há pouco. O anel foi o primeiro a começar a vibrar, fazendo seu corpo chacoalhar levemente pelo susto. Percebeu que Sehun tinha um aparelhinho em mãos, provavelmente o controle.</p><p> — Vou ligar a câmera, certo? — Com medo que a voz falhasse, Chanyeol confirmou outra vez com a cabeça. — Se quiser parar em algum momento, me avise.</p><p> Então Sehun ligou a câmera.</p><p> Chanyeol se sentia exposto e excitado, não conseguia parar de olhar o próprio pau crescendo e endurecendo entre as coxas, mudando de posição pra que ficasse sentado com as pernas abertas, apoiando o corpo com as mãos para trás. Sehun estava atento, apontando bem a câmera pro seu rosto, cenho franzido e lábio inferior preso entre os dentes.</p><p> Quando se moveu pra ligar o outro vibrador, não esperava que Chanyeol fosse ter uma reação tão sincera: ele gemeu alto e entrecortado, quase como um gritinho surpreso, arregalou os olhos e levou uma mão até a boca rapidamente, como se quisesse se prevenir de soltar mais qualquer outro som.</p><p> — Relaxe, Chanyeol. — Sehun pediu, colocou um joelho sobre a borda da cama e aproximou a câmera do pau do Park, subindo-a lentamente até enquadrar seu rosto. — Pode se soltar, meus vizinhos nunca estão em casa a essa hora. E, mesmo que estivessem, não dá pra ouvir direito o que acontece aqui dentro; me certifiquei disso quando comprei o apartamento.</p><p> Aquele parecia ter sido o incentivo que Chanyeol precisava porque ele simplesmente se deixou <em>derreter</em> na cama, o corpo escorregando pelo colchão lentamente até que estivesse completamente na horizontal. Os dedos dos pés começavam a se contorcer involuntariamente, uma das mãos amassava seu moletom e a outra puxava seus cabelos.</p><p> — Porra—<em> Ahn</em> — deixou sair, mal conseguindo suportar a pressão em sua próstata. — Merda…</p><p> Revirou os olhos enquanto os fechava, a boca seca de tanto deixar o ar entrar e sair rapidamente por ela numa bagunça só. Já mexia os quadris contra sua vontade, tentando fazer cessar toda aquela sensação prazerosa que quase lhe acometia como <em>a dor</em>. </p><p> Nunca tinha sentido tanto ao mesmo tempo e começava a se perguntar por quanto tempo mais duraria sem gozar daquele jeito. Queria tantas coisas, queria desesperadamente gozar, mas também queria que durasse mais, paradoxalmente. Gemia sem controle já, o corpo inteiro pegando fogo, fazendo-o levantar o moletom, que ainda vestia, até a altura dos mamilos.</p><p> — <em>Por favor</em>… — pediu sem nem saber pelo quê, ele só sabia que <em>precisava</em> de alguma coisa, e rápido.</p><p> Sehun sorria sem mostrar os dentes, a respiração calma não evidenciando em nada o quanto também estava afetado por aquilo tudo. Sehun era um cara bem resolvido com a própria sexualidade há tempo suficiente pra saber que tipo de coisa lhe atraía, então não era exatamente uma surpresa pra ele que estivesse com o pau meio duro dentro das calças.</p><p>  Mas não era sobre ele ali, era sobre Chanyeol, que se contorcia sobre os lençóis, deixando tudo numa enorme bagunça de suspiros e gemidos roucos, manhosos. Céus, ele era manhoso <em>demais</em>… gemia gostoso e encurvava a coluna, as coxas tremendo em espasmos e os dedos dos pés absurdamente retorcidos.</p><p> — Sehun…. por favor, para — pediu entre gemidos, completamente perdido nas sensações.</p><p> — Tá desconfortável? — Preocupou-se, mas ainda não abaixou a câmera.</p><p> — <em>Não…</em> — Suspirou pesado, gemendo arrastado logo em seguida. — É que eu não vou aguentar... mais…</p><p> — E qual o problema, Chan? — perguntou de forma doce, quase sedutora.</p><p> — Eu vou gozar… <em>muito. — </em>Gemeu alto outra vez, se contorcendo inteiro. — Vou sujar seus lençóis — falou num sopro só, temendo não conseguir concluir a frase.</p><p> Sehun se permitiu soltar um risinho que saiu muito mais rouco do que esperava. Respirou fundo, quase encurvando-se sobre o corpo trêmulo em sua cama.</p><p> <em>Inferno</em>…</p><p> — Não tem problema — garantiu, automaticamente levando uma das mãos à coxa alheia, onde fez um carinho fraco antes de se afastar novamente. — Posso trocar depois.</p><p> — <em>Não</em>… — gemeu de olhos fechados e ele já não sabia se porque não queria gozar ainda ou porque não queria que Sehun afastasse a mão de sua pele.</p><p> — Goza, vai — Sehun sussurrou grave e foi o bastante.</p><p> Chanyeol apertou as pálpebras e abriu a boca num gemido mudo, acabando por apertar a perna da calça de Sehun, a que ele mantinha sobre a cama, apoiada no joelho. Nunca pensou que poderia gozar daquela forma, fazendo pontos brancos tremularem em sua visão desacostumada e o corpo tremer inteiro.</p><p> Sabia que estava esporrando muito, mas nem conseguiu se preocupar mais, não depois de tudo aquilo. Os brinquedos sexuais ainda vibravam e foi assim que descobriu que talvez gostasse um pouco de <em>overstimulation</em> porque o baixo ventre repuxava pra caralho e as pernas tremiam ainda mais, as coxas se fechando em reflexo ao prazer excessivo.</p><p> Mal viu quando Sehun desligou a câmera e se afastou pra depositá-la sobre a mesa do computador, voltando a se aproximar pra que pudesse desligar os vibradores.</p><p> — Tá tudo bem? — Ele perguntou, ficando cada vez mais próximo pra que pudesse estudar suas feições.</p><p> — Eu tô bem, só não sei se consigo me mover direito agora — confessou, fazendo Sehun rir fraquinho.</p><p> — Consegue tirar o vibrador?</p><p> — Hm… — Moveu-se porcamente, o corpo inteiro pesado. — Acho que não, pelo menos, por agora não. — Então foi sua vez de rir.</p><p> — Se importa se eu tirar pra você? Não vai ser legal ficar assim, sensível do jeito que cê deve estar.</p><p> — Não tem problema — aquiesceu, as pernas ainda abertas daquele jeitinho que o deixava absurdamente exposto.</p><p> Conseguiu sentir com precisão quando o anel peniano foi retirado devagarinho, o pau mole ainda sensível. O vibrador foi o mais fácil, mesmo que o cu piscasse, quase sem querer se livrar do objeto que o preenchia.</p><p> — Você se importa se eu acabar cochilando um pouco? — Chanyeol perguntou já todo mole, ainda sentindo todos os toques cuidadosos das mãos grandes de Sehun que, naquele momento, esticava suas pernas pra que pudesse fechá-las.</p><p> Sehun riu e negou com a cabeça.</p><p> — Pode dormir um pouco, garoto. — Foi o bastante pra que Chanyeol respirasse fundo e fechasse os olhos, fazendo Sehun rir outra vez.</p><p> Não se arrependia de tê-lo levado pra sua casa, mesmo que não tivessem exatamente <em>intimidade</em> para o tipo de coisa que tinham acabado de fazer. Lembrava-se bem de como foi quando ele mesmo começou tudo, de como precisou ser ensinado por alguém, por isso decidiu ajudá-lo também.</p><p> Admitia que Chanyeol tinha sido <em>corajoso</em> por ter tido a ousadia de assumir que consumia do seu conteúdo, então acreditava precisar dá-lo um voto de confiança — e pensava sobre isso enquanto ajustava o corpo grande sobre seu colchão pra que Chanyeol não ficasse desconfortável, tratando de cobri-lo com seu cobertor quentinho.</p><p> Park Chanyeol conseguia ser adorável até cochilando daquele jeito, o cabelo todo espalhado sobre a cama, a testa um pouco molhada de suor e as bochechas coradas. Se tivessem se conhecido de outra forma, talvez em um bar numa noite qualquer, Sehun <em>com certeza</em> tentaria alguma coisa com ele.</p><p> Era um cara bem resolvido, gostava de gente, principalmente de caras altos com jeitinho de menino perdido, como era o caso de Chanyeol. Céus… o que <em>não</em> faria com aquele garoto?</p><p> Após terminar de ajeitar e cobrir o corpo de Chanyeol, porém, Sehun decidiu que seria melhor tomar um banho gelado e reorganizar os próprios pensamentos, que já estavam-no levando a um lugar perigoso demais para seu gosto.</p><p> Fazia muito tempo que não se relacionava com outras pessoas por trás das telas, talvez por isso estivesse tão afetado com tudo o que havia recém acontecido em seu quarto, pensou.</p><p> Respirou fundo assim que adentrou o banheiro e tirou as roupas, jogando-se debaixo do chuveiro sem muito pensar antes e nem ao menos checar se a água estava mesmo fria, acabando por tomar uma espécie de choque ao senti-la cair gelada sobre a pele quente. </p><p> Sentir o corpo esfriar foi o suficiente pra que os pensamentos desanuviassem um pouco, levando-o a cogitar ligar para o melhor amigo mais tarde e contar sobre tudo aquilo. Acabou optando por deixar pra contar pessoalmente, seria mais fácil e teria mais algum tempo pra processar seu desejo descoberto ainda naquele mesmo dia.</p><p>Secou-se de qualquer jeito na toalha, voltou ao quarto só pra pegar uma troca de roupa, permitindo-se dar uma olhada no dorminhoco em sua cama, e só então foi pra sala, onde tinha coisas da faculdade pra fazer e várias leituras de textos pra colocar em dia.</p><p> Ainda era cedo, podia fazer alguma coisa para comer ou simplesmente pedir algo em algum aplicativo de entrega de comida, mas não tinha fome, por isso apenas vestiu a troca de roupas que pegou anteriormente em seu guarda-roupas e se sentou no sofá, tentando focar toda sua atenção no que <em>precisava</em> fazer.</p><p> Deixaria pra repensar em pormenores outra hora.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> O quarto estava escuro quando Chanyeol acordou, por isso estranhou, ao tentar se levantar, que tivesse um cobertor escondendo sua nudez parcial. Sabia desde o início que ainda estava sem as vestes da cintura para baixo, mas não conseguiu refrear a pequena timidez que queimou fraquinho no pé da barriga</p><p> Levantou-se o mais rápido que conseguiu, achando as próprias roupas por baixo da coberta e as vestindo com alguma rapidez. Quase tropeçou no escuro, tentando andar devagar pra fora do quarto, procurando pelo dono da casa.</p><p> Caramba, como era estranho estar num lugar que não era seu e, ainda assim, sentir-se estranhamente <em>confortável</em>. Parecia que até mesmo já conhecia o apartamento inteiro, por mais que fosse sua primeira vez visitando-o, então não tardou a caminhar até a sala, encontrando seu anfitrião com o rosto enfiado num livro enorme sobre economia.</p><p> Era engraçado vê-lo numa posição tão casual, provavelmente estudando para alguma matéria do curso que faziam juntos, porque, por mais que se vissem com certa frequência na faculdade, ainda tinha aquela visão apaixonada de que ele sempre seria estranhamente inalcançável, como todo cara famoso costumava ser.</p><p> A luz do cômodo estava acesa e mesmo assim tudo parecia coberto numa penumbra, talvez porque Sehun não gostasse de lugares claros demais. O par de óculos em seu rosto dava-lhe ares de intelectualidade, o que, com toda certeza, ele deveria ter, por baixo de tantas camadas de introspecção. Chanyeol sabia que Sehun não era, paradoxalmente, das pessoas mais comunicativas fora das lives, mas se permitiu sentar no chão, de frente pra ele.</p><p> Era óbvio que Sehun já o havia notado, embora não fizesse o menor movimento pra olhá-lo de volta, ainda segurando o livro aberto nas mãos grandes. Chanyeol não queria ficar pensando em como tinha sido tocado horas antes, mesmo que tivesse sido unicamente para livrá-lo dos objetos sexuais que o estimulavam em todos os ângulos, mas era praticamente impossível.</p><p> — Está com fome? — Sehun quebrou o silêncio, ainda com os olhos voltados para o que lia.</p><p> — Hm… — Ele ainda não tinha pensado sobre aquilo, na verdade, por isso levou a mão à própria barriga, sentindo-a por cima da camiseta. — Acho que não; estou bem.</p><p> Chanyeol não queria sentir o clima esquisito de mais cedo voltando a imperar no recinto, mas era praticamente impossível quando se sentia subitamente deslocado perto do outro homem.</p><p> — Eu tentei fazer uma live. Antes de falar com você, quero dizer. — Quebrou o silêncio, engolindo a saliva a seco porque a garganta parecia apertada de repente. — Não sei o que aconteceu, acho que ninguém deu muita atenção porque sou novo demais nessa coisa toda. — Ele gesticulava enquanto falava, as mãos grandes se remexendo no ar meio desajeitadas. — Por isso o Baekhyun me deu a ideia de mandar a foto pro seu email.</p><p> — Esse seu amigo parece tem muita influência sobre você — refletiu em voz alta, olhando diretamente pro rosto alheio. — Me desculpe a intromissão, mas acho que é da minha conta, sabe? Por que você quer entrar nesse ramo, cara?</p><p> — Ah… — Coçou a nuca, desajeitado outra vez. — Os meus pais estão se divorciando, eles tiveram uma briga feia e todo o dinheiro da família acabou ficando congelado, então eu meio que só tenho como pagar a faculdade até esse mês — confessou. — Eu até tenho um emprego, sou garçom numa lanchonete no período da noite, mas era o suficiente só pra me manter no dormitório, então acabei ficando meio desesperado porque não tem tantas formas assim de conseguir dinheiro rápido.</p><p> Sehun meneou a cabeça em concordância, percebendo que Jongin, pelo visto, tinha toda razão sobre aquele garoto. Havia ficado na defensiva mais cedo por ene motivos e agora os achava todos bobos e diminutos demais.</p><p> Por isso fechou o livro que já nem lia mais, colocando-o sobre a mesinha de centro, juntando as mãos de volta no próprio colo para que pudesse consertar a postura impecável.</p><p> — Você é peixe novo no aquário, precisa fazer lives longas pra chamar atenção das pessoas que vão te assistir — começou a dizer, lambendo o lábio inferior com a ponta da língua num hábito incorrigível. — Se puder ficar seis, sete horas em live direto, fique. E <em>não</em> apareça dando de cara o que eles querem, entendeu? Barganhe. Diga que só irá tirar alguma peça de roupa depois que determinado tanto de assinantes entrarem na sua live ou por quantos <em>tokens</em> você vai mostrar ou fazer algo que lhe pedirem ou que você mesmo decida fazer. <em>Jogue</em> com eles. Depois, quando estiver conhecido no site, você pode escolher dias e horários fixos pra fazer isso, mas, por enquanto, precisará se esforçar muito mais.</p><p> Chanyeol assentia a tudo, guardando todas as informações em mente pra que pudesse colocá-las em prática mais tarde, quando precisasse. Tinha de confessar ter certo receio, principalmente de chegar aos ouvidos dos próprios pais, mas já havia se enfiado naquela história até o último fio de cabelo, não iria mais voltar atrás.</p><p> — Você se importa se a gente trocar nossos números de celulares? — perguntou repentinamente, fazendo Sehun arquear uma das sobrancelhas. — Pra, caso tenha alguma dúvida, eu não precise te encher o saco de novo na faculdade.</p><p> Sehun se limitou a soltar um riso fraco, achando Chanyeol <em>adorável</em>.</p><p> — Pode me emprestar seu celular? — Estendeu a mão, esperando o aparelho lhe ser entregue, onde digitou rapidamente seu número assim que o recebeu, devolvendo-o ao dono logo em seguida. — Me mande uma mensagem depois e eu salvo o seu também.</p><p> Dali pra se despedirem foi um piscar de olhos. Chanyeol se levantou, ainda meio desajeitado, consertando a roupa no corpo, e se deu ao direito de perguntar onde ficava o ponto de ônibus mais próximo, o que fez Sehun rir fraquinho e perguntar porque Chanyeol não pedia logo por uma carona.</p><p> Chanyeol não aceitou, achando ser abuso demais de sua parte depois de tudo aquilo que aconteceu durante todo um dia, mas se deixou ser acompanhado ao ponto de ônibus, mal se dando conta de que havia deixado a touca com orelhinhas pra trás.</p><p> No fim de tudo, quando chegasse no quarto do dormitório que dividia com o melhor amigo, Chanyeol não conseguiria ainda associar como chegou naquele ponto e até tentaria ficar constrangido por ter se exposto <em>tanto</em> pra Sehun. Mas lembrar da proximidade dele, da voz rouca pedindo pra que ele gozasse…</p><p>Mais tarde, quando Sehun pegasse a câmera que usou com Chanyeol, ficaria tentado a assistir aquele menino enorme e contorcendo <em>na cama dele</em> daquele jeito dengoso e não conseguiria impedir as reações do próprio corpo.</p><p> Seria realmente algo <em>difícil</em> de esquecer.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> As duas semanas que se seguiram mais pareciam ter durado duas décadas inteiras e Chanyeol conseguia sentir nos ossos o cansaço do semestre somado às horas que passava fazendo <em>stream</em> em sua conta de <em>camming</em>.</p><p> Às vezes Baekhyun ajudava com a iluminação ou com o som ambiente, mas sempre se esquivava quando Sehun entrava na própria live porque, bem, Baekhyun era um fã assíduo, não se daria ao luxo de perder sua diversão semanal nem mesmo por causa de Chanyeol — e Chanyeol até que entendia, para bem da verdade.</p><p> O caso era que, entre todo o cansaço e a correria que vinha vivendo nos últimos dias, Chanyeol <em>tamb</em>ém estava contando com a presença constante de Oh Sehun, mesmo que muito mais por mensagens. Eles começaram falando exclusivamente sobre o trabalho como <em>camboy</em>, mas bastou três dias pra Chanyeol se empolgar e começar a falar pelos cotovelos sobre vários outros assuntos.</p><p> Parecia que os dois conseguiam se soltar muito mais por trás da tela de um aparelho eletrônico porque a conversa fluía de tal modo que malmente percebiam as horas passando, dando-se conta apenas quando precisavam parar para fazer algo importante.</p><p> Pra Sehun, porém, aquela história toda estava mexendo <em>demais</em> com todos os seus sentidos, tanto que às vezes se percebia distraído demais, pensando nas coisas sobre as quais falavam e sobre o que deixavam subentendido.</p><p> Houveram alguns momentos em que falaram abertamente sobre sexo, o que não era incomum pra Sehun, mas o fato de estar falando com uma pessoa específica que não estava somente por trás de um computador, mas também lhe conhecia da vida real, era, no mínimo, <em>interessante</em>.</p><p> Só que começava a se questionar o quanto tudo estava ultrapassando a linha do aceitável e indo direto para a zona de perigo porque não achava <em>normal</em> se pegar pensando em detalhes ímpares ao ponto de sentir uma comichão no baixo ventre.</p><p> Sehun gostava de sexo, gostava de transar e não via o menor dos problemas nisso, o caso era só que fazia tanto tempo que não se envolvia com outra pessoa daquela forma que já não sabia diferenciar direito o que era realmente um desejo mútuo do que era fruto de sua imaginação fértil.</p><p> Lembrava-se da única noite em que Chanyeol pediu pra que fizessem chamada, ao invés de ficarem apenas digitando, e era estranho ficar repassando toda aquela conversa mentalmente como que num looping eterno de um disco arranhado.</p><p> Chanyeol, por mais que tivesse um pau entre as pernas, não sabia como dar prazer a outra pessoa que também tivesse um, por isso vivia cheio de perguntas pra cima de Sehun, que não o reprimia em momento algum, respondendo tudo numa calma sesquipedal.</p><p> Então Chanyeol perguntou como <em>Sehun</em> gostava que lhe chupassem, fazendo-o rir contido antes de responder:</p><p> — Acho que não tem um jeito que <em>eu</em> goste, é mais um jeito de chupar pau num geral que é muito gostoso: basicamente, você foca na cabeça, sabe? Pode usar a mão pra estimular o restante, principalmente se a pessoa dona do pau não for circuncidada. Mas se você ficar só chupando a base, por exemplo, e não tocar na cabeça, a sensação não vai ser tão prazerosa. Você pode chupar as bolas também, mas com cuidado pra não torcer o testículo de ninguém — completou rindo, relembrando históricos de pessoas que conhecia que foram parar no hospital por manusear os testículos de forma errônea.</p><p> — <em>Entendi…</em> — Sehun quase conseguia ver o vinco formado na testa alheia e a boca transformada num bico porque, estranhamente, percebeu que era exatamente assim que Chanyeol ficava quando pensativo. — <em>Não parece tão complicado, na verdade, mas vamos supor que eu chupasse o </em>seu<em> pau… você é muito grande, não ia caber inteiro na minha boca, a não ser que te enfiasse na minha garganta.</em> — Foi sua vez de rir.</p><p> — É só relaxar a garganta, mas isso já é outra história — falou, o sono empapando a voz. — Você anda muito interessado no meu pau essa semana, Chanyeol.</p><p> Um silêncio entrecortado por uma respiração falha surgiu no meio da conversa, deixando um quê de tensão solto pelo ar.</p><p> — <em>Um homem não pode ser punido por imaginar, pode?</em> — sussurrou, porém.</p><p> — Justo. — Sehun julgou. — Eu tava pensando numa coisa.</p><p> — <em>Que coisa?</em></p><p> — Por que você não vem pra minha casa no próximo sábado? Aí você pode ver de perto como opero minhas <em>lives</em> e ter uma base melhor pra sua próxima. — Um silêncio ensurdecedor perdurou por longos segundos. — O que me diz?</p><p> Um suspiro pesado se fez audível através da ligação, deixando todos os poros de Sehun abertos num arrepio que lhe cortou a coluna.</p><p> — <em>Não faz assim</em>…</p><p>— Assim como? — A voz começava a arranhar a garganta, rouca e potente, e o baixo ventre formigava numa sensação já muito conhecida. — Assim <em>como</em>, Chanyeol?</p><p> — <em>Me chamar pra sua casa desse jeito mesmo sabendo que, em algum momento, eu vou sentir muita vontade de…</em> — Não completou, deixando propositalmente no ar. — <em>Talvez desde o momento que pisar meus pés aí. É injusto.</em></p><p> — Estou te convidando para fins completamente científicos, seu safado — brincou, o ar de riso presente em cada palavra. — Sério, o convite vai continuar de pé até o fim da noite de sábado.</p><p> Depois disso, voltaram aos assuntos mais amenos; conversaram até mesmo sobre as aulas da faculdade. Talvez tenha durado horas uma chamada que pretendiam que demorasse questão de minutos, só pra fazer o tempo passar.</p><p> E Sehun percebia que estava passando tempo <em>demais</em> pensando naquele garoto, principalmente quando, naquela fatídica quinta-feira, sentia uma mão beijada pelo sol passear em frente aos olhos dele num acenar longo e lento.</p><p> — Terra chamando Oh Sehun. — Jongin dizia, ainda acenando a mão grande na frente do rosto do amigo. — O que houve contigo, cara? To falando contigo há o maior tempão e você aí olhando pro nada.</p><p> — Desculpa, acabei me distraindo — pediu.</p><p> — Percebi, né — disse, se permitindo ser irônico. — O que é que ta te deixando tão avoado assim, heim?</p><p> — Lembra do Chanyeol?</p><p> — Seu namoradinho da faculdade? — Permitiu-se brincar antes de tomar um gole do próprio copo de milkshake. — O que tem ele?</p><p> — Primeiro: ele <em>não</em> é meu namorado, estamos apenas ficando… <em>próximos</em>.</p><p> — Sei.</p><p> — Convidei ele lá pra casa na hora da próxima <em>live</em>, esse sábado. — Foi sucinto. — A gente anda mantendo contato, sabe? E eu não consigo tirar aquele maldito vídeo dele, na minha cama, da cabeça.</p><p> Jongin tentou não rir, mas era impossível quando tinha o melhor amigo desesperado daquele jeito com tão pouco. Estavam num ramo em que era extremamente comum ver vídeos de outras pessoas, então era uma surpresa cômica perceber Sehun perturbado daquele jeito.</p><p> — É sério — continuou. — O jeito como ele pedia pra eu parar o vibrador enterrado no rabo dele porque ele não queria sujar meus lençóis de porra… — Suspirou pesado, a circulação sanguínea correndo a todo vapor nos ouvidos. — Será que finalmente enlouqueci? Porque <em>eu juro</em> que nunca quis tanto foder alguém na minha vida como venho querendo foder o Chanyeol.</p><p> — Isso é ótimo, Sehun! Tem <em>anos, </em>literalmente, que não te vejo se interessar por alguém assim de ficar desesperado e tudo.</p><p> — E você <em>comemora</em>? Porra, achei que fôssemos amigos — reclamou, a testa vincada em desgosto.</p><p> — É exatamente porque somos amigos que eu tenho total direito de comemorar depois de receber uma informação dessas — disse risonho, tocando o ombro do melhor amigo com a mão morna. — Ele parece ser uma pessoa legal e você merece, no mínimo, uma boa foda com alguém como ele.</p><p>Sehun grunhiu, levando uma das mãos a cobrir o rosto inteiro, as sobrancelhas vincadas na mais pura confusão. Não era o tipo de situação em que estava acostumado se encontrar, não sentia tanto interesse sexual por alguém do mesmo ramo que ele porque <em>sabia</em> que era tudo diferente fora daquele mundo.</p><p> Mas então Chanyeol mandava uma mensagem com um <em>emoji</em> engraçadinho e tudo o que Sehun conseguia fazer era sorrir terno e sentir alguma coisa borbulhando no estômago que ele <em>sabia</em> ser a mais pura excitação.</p><p> Ele sabia que Jongin estava certo, de todo modo, por isso não se alongou no assunto, tratando de mudá-lo assim que teve a oportunidade; deixaria pra pensar em como lidar com Chanyeol no momento em que se encontrassem pessoalmente outra vez.</p><p>Ele só não esperava que, com o passar da semana, Chanyeol <em>também</em> estivesse tendo seus surtos internos por não saber lidar com o fato de que estava interessado <em>até demais</em> em Sehun.</p><p> Então, quando o sábado chegou, tudo o que Chanyeol conseguia fazer era andar de um lado pro outro dentro do quarto de dormitório onde morava junto com Baekhyun e ele jurava que, se fizesse aquele mesmo movimento mais uma vez sequer, acabaria furando o piso do cômodo.</p><p> — Se você não parar com isso eu juro que te amarro na cadeira — reclamou seu melhor amigo, alto o suficiente apenas para que pudesse ouvir.</p><p>  — Eu to <em>nervoso</em> — falou o óbvio. — Da primeira vez que tive lá a gente não era tão próximo um do outro como parece que somos agora… eu nem tinha o número dele e a gente não <em>flertava</em>, apesar de que às vezes eu ainda acho que tô imaginando coisas…</p><p> — Daqui a pouco cê já tem que estar lá e fica aí andando que nem barata tonta, cara. — Baekhyun dizia com enfado. — Daqui a pouco vou achar que cê quer é desistir, o que está fora de cogitação.</p><p> — O problema é que eu nem consigo pensar em desistir de ir de tanto que eu <em>quero</em>… — Engoliu a seco, a respiração ficando suspensa por um longo segundo. — Droga, eu nem consigo organizar direito, na minha cabeça, todas as coisas que eu quero.</p><p> Baekhyun riu safado, sabendo bem o que o melhor amigo queria dizer. E entendia perfeitamente, afinal quantas vezes na vida alguém tem a oportunidade de assistir Oh fucking Sehun performar uma <em>live</em> diretamente do quarto dele?</p><p> — Eu juro que, se você continuar com essa merda, eu vou no seu lugar — ameaçou. — E aí quem vai acabar a noite fodendo o rabo de alguém vai ser eu porque, porra, que rabo gostoso que o Sehun tem.</p><p> — Para, não me lembra disso agora! — Chanyeol praticamente implorou, ganhando uma risada alta em resposta. — Não me espere acordado, tá bem? E me deseje sorte.</p><p> — Vou te desejar uma foda bem gostosa no final da noite, isso sim. Espero que tenha lavado esse cu direito.</p><p> Chanyeol teve a decência de soltar uma risadinha nervosa enquanto pegava a mochila e colocava nas costas, saindo pela porta logo em seguida com um amontoado de nervosismo queimando o fundo do estômago.</p><p> Não conseguiu controlar a queimação ansiosa na boca do estômago por todo o caminho de ônibus, o que só aumentou assim que tocou a campainha do apartamento de Oh Sehun.</p><p> Ainda era cedo do dia, por isso Sehun aparecer por trás da porta recém aberta com um moletom de aparência confortável não foi exatamente uma surpresa. Surpresa mesmo foi perceber os olhos inchados e o rosto marcado dos lençóis e travesseiro.</p><p> Ele estava… <em>adorável</em> daquele jeitinho, tanto que Chanyeol malmente conseguiu controlar o suspiro baixinho que soltou pelos lábios entreabertos.</p><p> — Cheguei muito cedo? — perguntou incerto, entrando no apartamento pela passagem que Sehun lhe dava.</p><p> — Nada — respondeu em meio a um bocejo. — Eu que acabei cochilando enquanto esperava. Está com fome?</p><p> — Não, já comi mais cedo.</p><p> — Certo — disse ao menear a cabeça uma vez em concordância. — Vou tomar um banho e me preparar, você pode ir pro meu quarto, se quiser. Pode ficar à vontade, ok?</p><p> Foi a vez de Chanyeol menear a cabeça em afirmativa, arrancando um sorrisinho de Sehun antes que ele seguisse para o próprio quarto. Chanyeol foi atrás, se dando ao direito de ficar tímido ao se sentar sobre a mesma cama onde foi filmado por Sehun, semanas atrás.</p><p> Ele lembrava com uma precisão um pouco perturbadora de todos os detalhes que compunham aquela tarde em específico e absolutamente <em>tudo</em> nela lhe deixava desconcertado pelo simples motivo de que <em>sabia</em> que faria tudo outra vez, se pudesse.</p><p> Acabou divagando por tanto tempo que nem percebeu os segundos se transformarem em longos minutos, não tardando a trazer Sehun de volta, agora vestindo uma camisa de botões e um shortinho que mal fazia seu trabalho de cobrir a pele macia das coxas dele.</p><p> Chanyeol teve que controlar o ímpeto que teve de pedir pra <em>tocar</em> as pernas de Sehun só pra sentir com a palma da mão se elas realmente eram tão macias quanto aparentavam, mordendo o lábio inferior com tanta força que sentiu os dentes ficarem marcados na carne.</p><p> Sehun remexia em tudo, empurrava a mesa com o monitor do computador e o suporte enorme com o anel de luz pra perto da cama e colocava caixas vermelhas por cima dos lençóis amarrotados, o rosto lívido e as mãos espertas fazendo tudo com uma rapidez invejável.</p><p> Chanyeol não precisou de muito pra entender que seria melhor se sentasse na cadeira, longe do foco da câmera, enquanto Sehun preparava tudo, arrumando o ângulo certo do microfone pra que conseguisse captar todos os sons que reproduzisse.</p><p> Sehun sabia que seu público gostava bastante dos gemidos dele, por isso sempre fazia questão de deixá-los todos saírem livremente. Quando tinha tudo pronto, virou-se pra Chanyeol, checando se o garoto estava confortável.</p><p> — Quando eu acabar, pode me perguntar qualquer coisa que quiser, ok? Só… sei lá, fique à vontade, faça o que você geralmente faz quando vê <em>camming</em>. Só tome cuidado pra não fazer barulhos muito altos, não seria legal se nosso <em>segredinho</em> fosse descoberto agora.</p><p> Chanyeol ouviu tudo com atenção desmedida, meneando a cabeça a tudo o que lhe era dito, daquele jeitinho meio sem jeito que ele sempre acabava ficando perto de Sehun porque <em>não conseguia controlar</em> tudo o que sentia quando perto dele.</p><p> Sehun levou aquele silêncio como uma afirmação, porém, e tratou de ligar a câmera pra que pudesse começar sua live. Por fazer sempre num horário fixo, era de se esperar que já tivesse uma quantidade arrebatadora de telespectadores, volta e meia algum deles soltando comentários no chat no canto direito da tela.</p><p>— Sentiram a minha falta? — Sehun sussurrou sugestivamente, toda uma áurea sexualmente cativante em volta dele. — Espero que não tenham ficado ansiosos demais pra hoje, embora eu saiba que foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu.</p><p> Ele falava tudo com um ar tão gracioso que Chanyeol começava a entender o porquê de Oh Sehun ser tão amado. Não que ele não tivesse percebido antes, mas era ainda mais diferente quando o via em ação ali, diante dos próprios olhos, pouca roupa cobrindo o corpo e voz baixa como num ronronar gostoso no pé do ouvido.</p><p> E ele fazia de propósito, <em>sabia disso</em>, mas não era como se conseguisse simplesmente controlar os solavancos no estômago ou a queimação no pé da barriga.</p><p> — Mal começamos e vocês já querem que eu me foda, é isso? — questionou rindo, o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes afilados. — Que tal se a gente começar só tirando a roupa, hm? Quanto vocês acham que eu mereço se mostrar o que tenho por baixo da camisa pra vocês? — Enquanto Sehun falava ele já ameaçava a descasar os botões da camisa listrada que trajava, os olhos brilhando com a iluminação vinda do monitor.</p><p> O quarto de Sehun parecia muito diferente durante as lives porque toda a iluminação utilizada especificamente para aqueles momentos <em>era diferente</em>, de um esverdeado claro que muito combinava com os traços do <em>camboy</em>, tanto que o deixava ainda mais atraente, indo de encontro com todas as crenças de que aquilo não poderia ser possível.</p><p> Uma pessoa como Oh Sehun já conseguia ser estupidamente atraente num dia comum, mas ali, por trás da porra de uma câmera, descasando o último botão da camisa que ainda cobria seu torso, ele conseguia ultrapassar todas as barreiras humanamente aceitáveis.</p><p> E Chanyeol estava ficando um pouco cansado de tentar fingir que não estava afetado.</p><p>— Será que devo mostrar agora? Não acho que vocês estejam particularmente merecedores hoje... — Ele se permitiu brincar, rindo gostoso ao ler todas as reclamações e súplicas em seu chat. — Tudo bem então...</p><p> Quando ele abriu a peça por inteiro foi Chanyeol quem precisou segurar todos os sons vergonhosos que quiseram sair, porque Oh Sehun usava um par de estimuladores nos mamilos ligados por uma corrente que pendia no peitoral.</p><p> — Gostam do que veem? — perguntou com a voz baixa e rouca enquanto passava as pontas dos dedos pela corrente fina, puxando-a com cuidado pra não acabar se machucando demais, causando apenas uma sensação prazerosa. — É muito gostoso daqui também, sabe?</p><p>Sehun nem sequer tinha tirado a camisa, ainda permanecia com ela apenas aberta, mostrando o peitoral marcado — e Chanyeol daria e faria absolutamente <em>qualquer coisa</em> só pra poder tocá-lo com a ponta dos dedos.</p><p> — Preparei uma coisinha especial pra hoje, mas talvez seja melhor esperar mais um pouco, o que acham? Não sei se já tenho toda a atenção que quero por hoje — disse com um beicinho manhoso formado nos lábios, finalmente tirando a camisa.</p><p> Ele tinha toda uma leveza e sensualidade inumanas enquanto se despia, o torso inteiro ficando à mostra com alguma lentidão. Os lábios eram constantemente umedecidos pela língua esperta, os olhos espremidos em duas linhas finas. O fato de que Chanyeol <em>sabia </em>estar perto o suficiente pra apenas se levantar e, com pouco menos de cinco passos, poderia tocá-lo o estava deixando <em>louco</em>.</p><p> Chanyeol até mesmo conseguiu perder um bom par de minutos imaginando todas as coisas sujas que faria com Sehun, se tivesse uma oportunidade, tanto que só veio se dar conta da mudança de ares quando ouviu um gemido alto seguido de um suspiro.</p><p> Sehun tinha se posicionado no centro da cama e tinha abaixado o short apenas o suficiente pra mostrar o pau, que já estava duro pra caralho. Ele usava um anel peniano, mas aquele também prendia os testículos, provavelmente feito pra impedir que ele gozasse, e a mão grossa se ocupava em acarinhar a cabeça do pênis teso.</p><p> — Como castigo, hoje nenhum de vocês vai me ver gozar — Sehun contou com a voz quebrada, alta o suficiente pra se fazer audível. — Mas quem sabe eu possa me foder com um plug até o final, ainda estou pensando no caso.</p><p> Ele encurvava a coluna vez ou outra, acabando por ficar todo empinado, a bunda redonda marcada no tecido dos shorts. Sehun realmente tinha uma bunda grande, ficava óbvio mesmo quando ele usava calças comuns do dia-a-dia, Chanyeol já tinha reparado antes mesmo de ter sequer falado com ele.</p><p> Chanyeol era quieto, o que não significava que não <em>observava</em>, e ele era muito bom observador.</p><p> — Porra… — Sehun soltou no meio do silêncio, que era quebrado apenas pelos próprios arfares, os quadris se mexendo enquanto ele estocava contra a própria mão fechada em punho. — Se vocês soubessem como é gostoso assim…</p><p> Ele arrastava os quadris sem pressa, o corpo apoiado pra trás com o braço esquerdo, a mão espalmada na cama larga, os dedos começando a se fechar em punho contra os lençóis. Arfava e gemia manhoso, a cabeça do pau já avermelhada de tanto esfregá-la naquela lentidão torturante.</p><p> Chanyeol observava tudo e sentia o próprio corpo reagir, acabando por juntar as pernas, apertando as coxas uma contra a outra numa tentativa falha de conter todas aquelas sensações exacerbadas que o acometiam de uma vez só. Fechando as mãos em punhos, dispôs as duas aos lados do corpo, <em>tenso</em> como a corda de um violão prestes a estourar.</p><p> Assistir Sehun continuar a conversar com os telespectadores dele enquanto tirava os shorts estava lhe deixando cada vez pior, no entanto, porque sentia como se Sehun falasse diretamente <em>com ele</em>, <em>para ele</em>, mesmo que soubesse não ser. Mesmo assim, levado pela insanidade, se permitiu levar uma das mãos, ainda fechada em punho, até o próprio baixo ventre, apertando-o por cima do jeans.</p><p> O arfar pesado que acabou soltando foi o suficiente pra roubar toda a atenção de um Sehun que gemia manhoso, o qual virou a cabeça em sua direção numa velocidade invejável, pegando-o no flagra daquele jeito todo afetado.</p><p>Chanyeol queria <em>explodir</em> numa poça de tensão que pesava todo seu corpo, fazendo-o entreabrir os lábios num gemido mudo que morreu, antes mesmo de nascer de fato, no fundo da garganta seca, ao mesmo tempo em que ele <em>via</em> Sehun perder o compasso e a compostura.</p><p> Tudo durou uma fração de segundo, mas, para os dois, pareceu ter se passado toda uma eternidade. Não foi surpresa pra Sehun receber tantas perguntas no chat da <em>live</em>, todos querendo saber o que tanto chamava sua atenção — e seria mentira dizer que não havia ficado mexido.</p><p> — O que tem escondido no meu quarto? — perguntou rindo, posicionando o dildo em formato de pênis, já todo lambuzado de lubrificante, de uma forma que pudesse sentar nele e se filmar. — Outro dia, quem sabe…</p><p> Então ele gemeu alto, sentando no brinquedo sexual. A primeira sentada foi certeira, tocando-lhe a próstata com tanta precisão que ele chegou a sentir o corpo inteiro tremer violentamente, assustando-se com o solavanco no baixo ventre.</p><p> Nunca antes tinha se sentido daquela forma, nem mesmo em sua primeira vez fazendo <em>camming</em>... as pernas tremendo violentamente e o pau pulsando; <em>sabia</em> que teria gozado se não estivesse usando o anel peniano e era <em>absurdo</em> ter aquela ciência. Por isso acabou rebolando ainda mais no dildo, tentando manter a cabeça de cima no lugar, pelo menos até terminar a <em>live</em>.</p><p> Porra, daria <em>qualquer maldita coisa</em> pra desligar a câmera naquele mesmo instante e foder Chanyeol de frente só pra que pudesse vê-lo se contorcer e gemer inteiro com o pau <em>dele </em>enterrado na bunda. A chuva de pensamentos perigosos veio como numa torrente, obrigando-o a parar um pouco pra respirar fundo.</p><p> E Chanyeol estava lá, mãos em punho sobre as coxas cobertas, quadris se remexendo sozinhos sobre a cadeira, tentando qualquer fricção, qualquer coisa que trouxesse o mínimo alívio. Tudo parecia uma grande tortura, assistir seu mais recente objeto de desejo se estimular de tantas formas era <em>enlouquecedor</em>, principalmente porque Chanyeol não podia nem sequer verbalizar como se sentia.</p><p> Sehun continuou sentando no dildo, volta e meia mudando de posição pra dar uma melhor visualização pra quem o assistisse, o pau batendo no abdômen já todo babado e os mamilos duros ainda apertados pelos estimuladores.</p><p> Ele já nem sabia direito o que falavam no chat porque honestamente tinha deixado de prestar atenção há algum tempo, deixando-se levar momentaneamente pelas coisas que sentia em seu âmago. Fazia pouco mais de uma hora de live e Sehun já tinha chupado os dedos, o dildo, enfiado ambos no próprio cu, brincando com o pau até não aguentar mais e, naquele instante, estava ali cavalgando como nunca antes.</p><p> Chanyeol quase cogitava tirar o pau pra fora da calça só pra que pudesse se aliviar de vez, temendo já estar com as bolas roxas de tanto amassá-las entre as coxas naquele desespero desmedido em se conter a todo custo.</p><p> Pra Sehun parecia ser o limite, porém, porque ele se virou completamente de frente pra a câmera, checando quantos <em>tokens</em> tinha conseguido até ali e dando-se por satisfeito ao perceber que alcançou além da meta prevista.</p><p> — Acho que a gente vai ficar por aqui hoje — disse com ares de riso. — Como disse mais cedo, seu castigo é não me ver gozar hoje. Quem sabe da próxima eu faça alguma bagunça e gozo bem gostoso, heim? </p><p> Ele ainda se levantou da cama, virando o rabo empinado na direção da câmera só pra tirar o dildo lentamente, gemendo baixo no processo por conta da sensibilidade na próstata. Ficou outra vez de frente para o monitor, sentando-se na borda da cama.</p><p> — Nos vemos na próxima, pessoal. — Soltou beijos, olhando e lendo todos os elogios no chat, sorrindo largo pra cada um deles. — Obrigado por hoje, espero que tenham aproveitado bastante.</p><p> Com um tchauzinho de mão, desligou a live, suspirando pesado por ainda estar com o pau latejando entre as pernas — ele <em>sabia</em> que não precisaria de muito pra gozar.</p><p> Quando Sehun desligou o monitor, o anel de luz e toda a luz ambiente ficou sendo apenas aquele esverdeado <em>vintage</em>, Chanyeol sentiu vontade de correr pra casa antes que tudo desse vertiginosamente errado.</p><p> Sabia que, se olhasse demais, não aguentaria: acabaria de joelhos, implorando pra que Sehun gozasse em absolutamente qualquer lugar que quisesse; queria ter o corpo coberto de porra e pelo menos três dedos espertos enfiados no rabo, seria o suficiente.</p><p> Sehun respirava pesado na meia luz, o corpo inteiro orvalhado de suor e os lábios recém molhados pela língua brilhavam. Chanyeol não sabia dizer pra onde ele olhava exatamente, mas secretamente torcia que fosse pra ele. Céus, àquela altura, <em>imploraria</em> pra ser tocado, se ao menos conseguisse mover alguma parte do corpo conscientemente.</p><p>Mas Sehun o via, percebia sua respiração descompassada e seu remexer de quadris, por isso moveu-se como um gato noturno, sentando-se novamente ao centro da cama, dessa vez, por cima das próprias panturrilhas, o pau preso pela base proibindo que sua excitação vazasse da forma mais deliciosa possível.</p><p>— Chanyeol — chamou rouco, o nome soando quebrado. — Quer montar em mim, não quer?</p><p> — <em>Sehun</em> — grunhiu — Não faz isso comigo...</p><p> — O que eu to fazendo, Chanyeol? — perguntou, outra vez acariciando o pau duro entre as pernas. — Me diz o que eu to fazendo.</p><p> — <em>Isso</em>, se insinuando pra mim, perguntando se eu quero... — Suspirou pesado só com o mínimo pensamento, não conseguindo controlar o coração acelerado. — Se eu quero <em>montar</em> em você quando nós dois já sabemos que, na verdade, eu quero isso desde a última vez que deitei na sua cama.</p><p> Foi a vez de Sehun grunhir, lembrando-se do momento exato em que Chanyeol havia gozado naquele dia, pernas abertas tremendo, a mão presa em sua perna, apertando-a porque ele não sabia conter todo o prazer que sentia de outra forma.</p><p> — Vem cá, vem — chamou.</p><p> Demorou alguns longos segundos pra Chanyeol <em>entender </em>que Sehun não estava brincando, lambendo o lábio inferior com a língua antes de se levantar, quase perdendo o equilíbrio porque as pernas pareciam moles como gelatina. Ele parou de pé na beirada da cama, sentindo o peito subir e descer violentamente, o sangue correndo furiosamente nos ouvidos deixando-o quase zonzo.</p><p> Sehun se aproximou, ficando de joelhos no colchão, erguendo as mãos o suficiente pra que pudesse tocá-lo por baixo do pano da camisa, dedos frios contra pele fervendo fazendo os dois arfarem em conjunto.</p><p>— Quer que eu tire pra você? — Sehun perguntou, olhos nos olhos e lábio inferior preso por entre os dentes.</p><p>— Por favor... — sussurrou fraco, a voz rouca como nunca.</p><p> Sehun ainda sorriu contido, ajeitando-se na cama pra que pudesse puxar a camisa alheia pela barra, passando-a pelos braços e cabeça de Chanyeol, deixando-o desnudo da cintura pra cima. Como ele não usava óculos daquela vez, não teve empecilhos impedindo de ver os olhos grandes demonstrando tanto desejo que mais pareciam queimar.</p><p> Ainda mordia o lábio quando abriu a calça de Chanyeol, descendo-a pelas pernas longas junto com a cueca com tamanha rapidez que viu o pau pular em direção ao seu rosto com certa violência. Pegou-o com a mão esquerda, massageando somente a cabeça num vai-e-vem cadenciado, a boca enchendo d’água numa súbita vontade de chupar.</p><p>Mas, contrariando as próprias vontades, puxou Chanyeol pra que se deitasse de costas em sua cama, puxando-o pelas coxas pra que elas ficassem tão abertas quanto fosse possível. Queria <em>tanto</em> e tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo que nem saberia como ordená-las.</p><p>Primeiro, retirou os estimuladores dos próprios mamilos, jogando-os de qualquer jeito no canto da cama, curvando-se inteiro pra que pudesse chupar e beijar o torso alheio, regozijando por saber que as marcas que ficariam depois seriam todas obras <em>dele</em>. Fez tudo de forma vertiginosa, a boca e língua tocando tudo ao alcance até encontrar o que tanto desejava.</p><p> Tocou a glande de Chanyeol com a ponta da língua uma vez, fazendo-o choramingar alto e levar uma das mãos pros seus cabelos, puxando-os com alguma força. Fazia tanto tempo que Sehun não era pego com tanta vontade que nem sequer conseguiu refrear o gemido que fugiu solto pela garganta.</p><p> Fechou os olhos por um longo segundo, relaxando o fundo da garganta uma vez pra conseguir acomodar todo o pau de Chanyeol na boca, da cabeça à base, prevenindo-se de engasgar. Chanyeol tentava não mover os quadris de encontro ao rosto de Sehun, mas era praticamente impossível quando ele sabia usar a língua daquele jeito alucinante, fazendo-o ter que se segurar pra não gozar tão rápido feito um adolescente desajeitado.</p><p> Mas nada estava o preparando para o que era sentir o rabo ser chupado com tanto gosto. De fato, tinha se lavado e até <em>se preparado</em> pra qualquer coisa minimamente sexual e o fato de saber que Sehun <em>sabia</em> disso, porque com certeza deveria sentir o cu lisinho sob a língua, deixava-o ainda mais excitado e, paradoxalmente, envergonhado.</p><p> — Por favor, Sehun, <em>eu não vou aguentar</em> — implorou, as mãos apertando tudo o que tinha ao alcance; às vezes seu cabelo, às vezes os lençóis amarrotados.</p><p> Mas Sehun não parou.</p><p> Ele <em>queria</em> genuinamente que Chanyeol gozasse, que tremesse inteiro daquele mesmo jeitinho manhoso da outra vez, mal conseguindo manter as mãos em um único lugar porque as sensações eram todas enlouquecedoras e ele, de fato, <em>não aguentava</em>.</p><p> Então não foi exatamente uma surpresa ter Chanyeol gemendo desesperado, o corpo arqueado na cama no mesmo momento em que o pau expelia uma quantidade abundante de porra no abdômen dele, as gordurinhas da barriga já marcadas pelos beijos de outrora.</p><p> Sehun se via <em>louco</em> com aquelas reações, <em>amava</em> como Chanyeol era sincero daquela forma com todo o corpo, não conseguindo se privar de sentir tudo nas mais variadas intensidades. Ele estava suado, os cabelos espalhados pelo colchão, olhos fechados e a boca ainda aberta deixando inúmeros arfares fugirem sem pressa.</p><p> Sehun quase se deixou retirar o anel peniano do próprio pau e gozar só com aquela visão, mas não se aguentou — debruçou-se sobre o corpo alheio, por entre as pernas ainda abertas, e beijou o canto da boca alheia. Aquele contato simples pareceu acordar Chanyeol um pouco do torpor, fazendo-o abrir os olhos devagar e piscar as pestanas lentamente.</p><p> — Cacete… — Sehun sussurrou, admirado com o quanto aquele homem conseguia ser inumanamente <em>lindo</em>.</p><p> — O que foi? — perguntou preocupado.</p><p> — Posso te beijar? — Ignorando a pergunta feita, questionou por cima.</p><p> Chanyeol não fez objeção, sorrindo fraquinho ao menear a cabeça em afirmativa naquele jeitinho só <em>dele</em>. As bocas se encostaram levemente, mas de forma tão precisa que Sehun chegou a sentir um arrepio lhe cortar a espinha violentamente, acabando por arfar na boca macia de Park Chanyeol.</p><p> Separaram-se brevemente apenas pra que pudessem se olhar nos olhos e terem certeza de que aquilo tudo não era unilateral, os dois acabando por sentirem os estômagos protestarem. Juntaram as bocas outra vez, dessa vez, as línguas se encontrando no meio do caminho porque nenhum deles aguentava mais não estar explorando tudo o que o outro pudesse oferecer.</p><p> Era como se fosse a primeira vez que beijavam na vida, os lábios se encaixando numa precisão absurda, os corpos ficando acesos pelos toques das mãos pelos torsos desnudos. Viveriam dentro daquela bolha só deles se pudessem, a tensão enorme se apossando de ambos, deixando-os derretidos por tanto sentimento desconhecido.</p><p> Sehun poderia jurar que nunca beijou alguém na vida daquele jeito, os poros do corpo inteiro abertos numa série de arrepios que o deixavam ainda mais aceso, querendo <em>mais</em>, sempre e cada vez mais. Quando se separaram, Chanyeol tinha a boca vermelha e inchada, os olhos injetados de coisas não ditas e a mãos puxavam-no pra <em>ainda mais</em> perto pelos quadris.</p><p> — Eu <em>preciso</em> que você coloque alguma coisa dentro de mim, Sehun — pediu rouco. — Qualquer coisa, só… por favor…<em> por favor</em>…</p><p> — Você ainda deve estar sensível, não vai ser confortável — tentou argumentar.</p><p> — Não importa, eu só preciso <em>muito</em> de alguma coisa me fodendo <em>hoje. Agora</em>. — Ele se contorcia, tentando rebolar desajeitado.</p><p> Sehun se afastou apenas o suficiente pra que pudesse pegar o pote de lubrificante, que usou mais cedo, e uma das camisinhas que guardava por precaução. Honestamente <em>esperava</em> que acabassem daquele jeito, não negaria, então não era nenhuma surpresa que tivesse estocado alguns preservativos em uma de suas caixas de dildos e vibradores.</p><p> — Acha que consegue aguentar meu pau? — perguntou baixinho, já se vestindo com o preservativo sem nem ao menos tirar o anel peniano por não querer gozar tão rápido.</p><p> — Ele é… grande… — Chanyeol constatou o óbvio. — Mas acho que consigo aguentar. Se Deus fez é porque cabe. — Sehun não conseguiu manter a seriedade com aquela piada infame. — Quer que eu fique de quatro?</p><p> — Por mais que eu adore a ideia de ter você todo empinado pra mim, eu quero ver seu rosto enquanto você goza — contou a verdade, suspirando ao massagear o próprio pau com a mão cheia de lubrificante. — Você fica lindo de um jeito meio absurdo quando tá gozando.</p><p> Chanyeol gemeu com a boca aberta. Nem sabia que tinha algum tipo de <em>praise kink</em>, mas estava amando receber aqueles elogios. Não tinha uma autoestima lá muito elevada, por mais que admitisse ser minimamente atraente, e ter um homem como Oh Sehun dizendo que ele ficava lindo numa situação tão vulnerável fazia-o querer derreter como sorvete no verão.</p><p> Sehun então se encurvou outra vez, agora posicionando a cabeça do pau no cu de Chanyeol, adentrando-o com calma, indo de encontro com todo aquele amontoado de sentimentos que lhe queimavam o corpo inteiro. Sentir Chanyeol tremer levemente e afundar a cabeça no colchão era enlouquecedor, <em>jamais</em> imaginou que algum dia se encontraria numa posição daquelas com o cara mais quieto do curso inteiro, mas não conseguia se arrepender nem por um segundo que fosse.</p><p> — Por favor, faz o que quiser comigo — Chanyeol pediu manhoso enquanto abraçava-o pelos ombros, as unhas fincadas em suas costas com alguma força, fazendo Sehun grunhir de tanto prazer.</p><p> Eles se beijaram outra vez, os quadris indo um de encontro ao do outro num vai e vem ritmado. Chanyeol ainda estava sensível, o pau malmente tinha endurecido completamente novamente e a fricção entre os corpos desencadeava numa dor gostosa demais pra que se mantivesse no silêncio, acabando por gemer durante o beijo com muito mais frequência que antes.</p><p> Ficaram daquela forma até que cansassem, Sehun acabando por pedir que Chanyeol se virasse pra que pudesse fodê-lo de ladinho. Até mesmo se permitiu libertar o pau e os testículos do aperto do anel peniano, sabendo que nenhum dos dois duraria mais muito tempo daquele jeito.</p><p> Sehun beijava-o no pescoço, ombros e omoplatas, gemia em seu ouvido e sussurrava o quanto era gostoso daquele jeito, o quanto ele era lindo e como seu corpo inteiro era incrível, o quanto gostava de ser recebido daquele jeitinho apertado.</p><p> Chanyeol já nem conseguia se lembrar do próprio nome, uma das mãos presa na bunda de Sehun, como se pudesse puxá-lo para ainda mais perto, mesmo que fosse impossível. Ele acabou pedindo pra montar Sehun, de fato, sentando de frente pra ele pra que pudessem se olhar nos olhos e beijarem na boca. Daquele jeito conseguia controlar a velocidade e o quão fundo o pau de Sehun entrava em seu rabo e, céus, jurava que iria enlouquecer…</p><p> No primeiro indício de que iria gozar, a primeira coisa que fez foi chamar por Sehun, as reboladas ficando irregulares porque as coxas tremiam furiosamente quando Sehun começou a se movimentar em conjunto, estocando com cada vez mais força, ainda que completamente sem ritmo.</p><p> Os dois estavam no limite, mas não foi surpresa alguma quando, ainda assim, Chanyeol conseguiu gozar primeiro, o corpo ficando tenso imediatamente. Sehun gozou quase que em seguida, porém, mordendo o ombro moreno ao alcance dos dentes como a única forma que encontrou de descontar tudo o que sentia.</p><p> Ambos os peitos subiam e desciam violentamente quando os olhares se esbarraram outra vez, os lábios se reencontrando, agora com muito mais calma, apenas um aproveitando da maciez e do gosto do outro.</p><p> Quando Sehun tirou o pau de dentro de Chanyeol e os dois caíram cansados sobre a cama, nenhum deles esperava que fossem cair num sono tão pesado, mas foi exatamente o que aconteceu.</p><p> No dia seguinte, quando acordassem e se dessem conta de que dormiram boa parte da noite agarrados, pernas e braços entrelaçados de modo que mal dava pra saber onde começava um e terminava o outro, fariam de tudo pra que um clima estranho não se instalasse no cômodo e descobririam como era fácil ficarem um dia inteiro conversando bobagens, vendo televisão e fazendo todas as refeições no chão da sala.</p><p>E não seria estranho, não seria desconfortável, só seria gostoso e familiar.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> O primeiro a notar todas as mudanças foi Baekhyun.</p><p> Já fazia um mês desde que Chanyeol havia assistido a primeira live de Sehun e só voltou pra casa tarde do dia seguinte com o pescoço todo marcado e a touquinha de Pikachu na cabeça — que ele nem se lembrava de ter esquecido na casa de Sehun, em primeira instância.</p><p> Desde então Sehun e Chanyeol se aproximaram bastante, ao ponto de, de vez em quando, Chanyeol simplesmente aparecer no dormitório só pra avisar que dormiria no apartamento do Oh porque <em>precisavam estudar</em> pra algum assunto em comum — mas Baekhyun <em>sabia</em> que era só uma desculpa descabida que inventavam pra acabarem na mesma cama, como dois adolescentes que recém descobriram como sexo podia ser gostoso.</p><p> Sehun até mesmo passou a se sentar com eles nos intervalos entre as aulas ou quando iam almoçar na cantina, conversando abertamente como se os três se conhecessem da vida inteira. Foi sutil, no entanto, por isso demorou um mês inteiro pra que Baekhyun conseguisse perceber o que estava acontecendo.</p><p>Numa tarde de segunda em que Sehun já tinha ido embora por não ter mais aula, Baekhyun decidiu se aproximar do melhor amigo e perguntar o que tanto queria saber:</p><p> — Você não se importa de ter seu melhor amigo batendo punheta pro seu namorado, não, cara?</p><p> — Que namorado, Baek? — perguntou, genuinamente confuso.</p><p> — Oh Sehun? — questionou o que pensava ser óbvio.</p><p> — Ele não é meu namorado — disse enquanto ria. — Você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém.</p><p> — Claro, e sou eu que todo dia tenho ido dormir na casa dele com alguma desculpa idiota há mais de um mês já, né? — acusou.</p><p> — Ele só tem me ensinado como ser bom com essa coisa de <em>camming</em>. Inclusive, no próximo sábado, vou participar como convidado da live dele.</p><p> — Não acredito que vou ver você, meu melhor amigo, transando com meu <em>camboy</em> favorito… — Baekhyun acabou pensando em voz alta, recebendo nada além de um revirar de olhos.</p><p> — Pelo amor de Deus para de transformar tudo numa coisa maior do que realmente é, Baek — pediu baixinho. — Não vai ser nada demais.</p><p> Assim que fechou a boca, Chanyeol sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso traseiro da calça jeans, pegando-o sem pressa pra olhar do que se tratava. Baekhyun, curioso como era, se esticou todo pra que também conseguisse ver o conteúdo da mensagem: era Sehun dizendo que o cheiro de Chanyeol ainda estava em seus travesseiros, cru e simples assim.</p><p> — Quando é que vocês dois vão perceber que estão apaixonados um pelo outro e acabar com essa porcaria de novela adolescente, heim? — perguntou mais alto do que pretendia, acabando por chamar a atenção de algumas pessoas que passavam por perto. — Até alguém que nunca nem viu vocês dois juntos seria capaz de dizer que vocês mais parecem um casal meloso de recém casados.</p><p> — Não viaja, Baekhyun.</p><p> — Só quero ver quando vocês estiverem namorando de verdade; eu vou rir e dizer que eu já tinha te avisado.</p><p> Depois daquilo Chanyeol não conseguiu mais parar de pensar na possibilidade.</p><p> Mesmo quando o sábado chegou e os dois performaram a live juntos, Sehun, a muito custo, tendo aceitado a ideia de ambos fazerem <em>lewd cosplay</em>, ele vestido de Sasuke, e Chanyeol, de Naruto, e, no fim de tudo, terminaram mais uma vez na cama, Chanyeol não conseguiu parar de pensar nas palavras do melhor amigo.</p><p> Sabia que sentia <em>alguma coisa muito boa</em> quando estavam juntos, sabia também do quanto gostava de passar tempo com Sehun e de como tanto o sexo quanto o papo era bom pra caralho, mas… Estar <em>apaixonado</em> parecia ser <em>demais</em> — embora, no fundo de seu âmago, ele soubesse ser puro medo.</p><p> Nunca tinha se relacionado romanticamente com outro homem, todas as suas experiências tendo sido apenas com mulheres, mas ele achava que se relacionar por si só sempre seria complicado porque era <em>de pessoas</em> que estava falando. Mas então ele deitava a cabeça no peito desnudo de Oh Sehun, sob os lençóis dele e começava a repensar tudo.</p><p> Porque com Sehun nunca era complicado, eles iam simplesmente levando, vivendo um dia depois do outro, se aproximando cada vez mais, passando muito mais tempo juntos do que poderiam esperar… Sehun até mesmo havia lhe beijado no dia anterior ao se despedirem na faculdade, na frente de todo mundo!</p><p> Estava quase dormindo, porém, quando sentiu Sehun se remexer na cama.</p><p> — Hoje o Jongin me ligou, antes de você chegar — disse, quebrando o silêncio.</p><p> — O que ele disse? — perguntou enquanto se consertava no meio abraço pra que pudesse olhar Sehun direito.</p><p> — Nada, só queria conversar, saber como estão as coisas. — Deu de ombros como pôde. — Ele acha que eu tô apaixonado por você.</p><p> O fato de Sehun ter soltado aquela informação com tanta calma fez Chanyeol engasgar com a saliva e precisar se sentar na cama pra tossir. Não sabia dizer por que estava surpreso uma vez que o próprio Baekhyun vinha falando sobre aquilo com veemência nos últimos dias. Mas tinha algo no fato de ele não ser mais o único a pensar naquele assunto que lhe deixava receoso.</p><p> — Cê tá bem, Chan? — Sehun se preocupou, também se sentando na cama rapidamente.</p><p> — Tá tudo bem, eu tô bem — tentou dizer enquanto se recuperava das tosses. — O que você respondeu pra ele?</p><p> — Nada — foi sincero.</p><p> Chanyeol ficou confuso. </p><p> — E o que você pensa disso? — perguntou baixo, receoso de que pudesse subitamente estourar a bolha de tensão onde estava preso.</p><p> — Que talvez ele esteja certo, mas não acho que seja um problema? — Ele tentou fazer uma afirmação, mas acabou soando como uma pergunta. — Se você gostar de mim de volta vai ser ótimo, mas se não for o caso… sei lá, tá tudo bem também. A gente pode continuar mantendo casual, não vou cobrar nada vindo de você e…</p><p> Sehun nem conseguiu terminar de falar porque Chanyeol cobriu seus lábios com os dele, as mãos grandes indo de encontro às faces pálidas do Oh. Poderia dizer que esperava por praticamente qualquer uma reação vinda de Park Chanyeol, mas aquela não estava na lista. Quando se afastaram e olharam-se nos olhos foi o suficiente pra que Chanyeol parasse de se questionar.</p><p> — A gente pode só continuar e ver até onde vamos, o que acha? — propôs, por mais que, depois daquele beijo afetuoso, já soubesse sua resposta.</p><p> Também estava apaixonado por Oh Sehun.</p><p> — Como quiser — Sehun respondeu, sorrindo.</p><p> Deitaram-se outra vez, abraçados como antes, Chanyeol com a cabeça no peitoral de Sehun e as pernas dos dois entrelaçadas. Era quente e confortável, por isso gostavam tanto de ficar daquela forma.</p><p> Quando soube daquela conversa, tanto Baekhyun quanto Jongin dariam boas gargalhadas, os dois acabando por se conhecer no meio daquele novo relacionamento formado e se juntando pra perturbar os pombinhos apaixonados — e Baekhyun <em>jamais</em> admitiria sobre uma noite específica em que sairia pra beber com Jongin e acabaria a noite na cama dele.</p><p> Chanyeol daria risada, Sehun faria piadas infames com o melhor amigo por ter acabado dando o rabo pra um cara vários centímetros mais baixo — <em>"na horizontal, todo mundo fica igual"</em>, Jongin diria de peito estufado, nem um pouco envergonhado, mesmo que duvidasse que aquilo fosse acontecer outra vez.</p><p> Mas aconteceria por tantas outras vezes, o suficiente pra que o próprio Baekhyun ficasse tão sumido do dormitório quando Chanyeol em início de namoro.</p><p> E os quatro conseguiriam levar tanto os relacionamentos amorosos quanto as amizades sem maiores problemas. Teriam brigas, desavenças, chororô desmedido como toda <em>novela adolescente —</em> palavras de Byun Baekhyun —, mas seria bom o suficiente pra que desistir estivesse fora de cogitação.</p><p> Se alguém dissesse pra Park Chanyeol que ele acabaria namorando o <em>camboy </em>mais famoso do ramo ao final do semestre, ele teria gargalhado até sentir dor no estômago e os olhos encherem de lágrimas. Mas, contrariando absolutamente todas as expectativas, era exatamente assim que ele se encontrava. Estava feliz, conseguia pagar a graduação com o dinheiro do próprio trabalho, tinha um bom namorado e um ótimo melhor amigo, então…</p><p> No fim das contas, não se arrependia por ter mandado aquele bendito email pra Sehun, pedindo ajuda porque, no final de tudo, a vida que levava era muito melhor do que parecia e ele estava feliz.</p><p> Era o suficiente.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>